Bat Man
Bat Man(蝙蝠男 Kōmori Otoko) is a Shocker Kaijin from Episode 2 of Kamen Rider. He is voiced by Eken Mine. Appearance As the name suggest, Bat Man has the appearance of a humanoid bat with brown fur and red wing membranes underneath his arms. Biography Bat Man was sent after a woman named Miho to test a virus that can control the human brain with sound waves, allowing Bat Man to turn them into vampires. He sneaks into her apartment as she just arrived back from her work. When Bat Man reveals himself in her apartment, he bites her neck and transfers the virus, successfully turning her into a vampire. He sends Miho to transfer the virus into Hongo after his race, but Hongo sees her fangs in time and fights her off before knocking her down. Knowing that Shocker is the cause for this, Hongo investigates the apartment that Miho lived at. There, Hongo finds everyone in the apartment has been infected as well. As Hongo tries to escape them, he comes across Bat Man. The Shocker Kaijin reveals that he’s using the apartment as a testing ground for the virus. Hongo tried to fight Bat Man, but the infected humans get in his way and walk toward him. Seeing the situation that he is in, Hongo jumps off the balcony that he was on so the wind pressure can turn the dial on his belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider. He jumps back up to the roof of the apartment where he and Bat Man fight each other until they both fall off to the ground. With Kamen Rider being around, Bat Man knew that he can’t continue the testing. So he uses his Self-Hypnosis ability where he puts himself into a state of hypnosis, making the humans that he infected go to sleep. During this time, Hongo and Tachibana try to bring the humans to a university to find a cure for the virus. When Hongo leaves, Bat Man senses that Kamen Rider isn’t around the apartment anymore, so he wakes up from his hypnosis state. During that time, Ruriko was around and tries to help out of the infected humans. However, it turns out that Bat Man was disguised as one of the infected humans during his hypnosis state. So when Ruriko tries to help him out, Bat Man bites her and reveals himself. When Hongo arrives, Bat Man has her hostage with the virus infecting her. There, The Great Leader of Shocker is heard in the room and tries to bargain Ruriko’s freedom for Hongo’s life. When Hongo ask if Ruriko’s illness can be cured, Bat Man reveals that there is a cure. Hongo says that he’ll agree to the condition if they show him if the cure is real. So the Great Leader of Shocker tells Bat Man to show him the cure of the Waking Thorns on his wings. So Bat Man commands one of the infected humans to come to him so he can use his claws to demonstrate the cure. Now knowing where the antidote for the virus is, Hongo and Tachibana attack Bat Man, making him let go of Ruriko in the process. Bat Man escapes through a nearby window, so Hongo transforms into Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider confronts Bat Man on the roof of the apartment again, where the foot soldiers of Shocker arrive as well. Kamen Rider fights off the foot Soliders and kills them off by throwing them off the roof and having them splatter on the ground below. Bat Man and Kamen Rider fight each other until Kamen Rider uses Rider Throw and throws Bat Man off the roof, making him fall to his death. With Bat Man dead, Hongo uses his claw to cure the infected humans of the virus. Powers/Abilities Virus Bite: Bat Man can transfer a virus that can allow him to control humans with sound waves. Sound Waves: Bat Man uses Sound Waves to control humans who have been infected by the virus. Waking Thorns: In his claws, Bat Man has the cure for the virus. Self-Hypnosis: Bat Man can use Self-Hypnosis to put himself in a sleeping state whenever any threat to him is near. Human Disguise: After Bat Man uses Self-Hypnosis, he can disguise himself as an human being. Category:Infecting Kaijin Category:Bat Kaijin Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Winged Kaijin Category:Disguised Kaijin Category:Ichigo Shocker